A New Hope
by LoveAndFate
Summary: no longer continuing this story..
1. Chapter 1

**A New Hope- D Gray Man**

This is just a story that I wrote, and I added some characters that don't even exist………ENJOY

**Chapter 1- A Rose, and Thorn**

"Alan, theirs a mission for you, go see the supervisor." A finder said as he passed the table where Alan was sitting.

"A mission" Alan said as he stood up from the bench where Lavi sat stuffing food into his mouth.

"Ah, Alan there you are." Komui said as he scrolled the map down.

"I heard that I was assigned on a mission." Alan said

"Yes, that's right, and the mission is for you to go to England, and retrieve the innocence there, which Kanda was suppose to have retrieved" Komui said.

"What has happened to Kanda?" Alan asked in concern.

"We have lost contact with him once again" Komui said.

"Has something bad happened to him?" Alan asked.

"That is for you to find out. Kanda has gone missing." Komui said

"I'll get going." Alan said.

"Be careful, Alan the Akuma have been getting more stronger, and the time is finally coming to where it is to decide whether the world will fall apart" Komui said as he turned his head to the side.

"Alright." Alan said as he walked along the canal.

"Lavi" Alan said as he walked towards the boat where LAvi stood.

"I heard you were assigned to a mission. I though I should say good- bye, since I have to leave also." Lavi said.

"Your leaving?" Alan asked.

"yeah, i was assigned on a mission as well. I guess i'll see you around Alan, and be extra careful." Lavi said as he winked at Alan.

"Yeah, I will." Alan said.

Meanwhile……………………………… in ENGLAND

"Ha Ha Ha, soon the world will fall apart." A Akuma said.

"You exorcist are powerless to stop the Earl and his schemes." The Akuma said as he laughed.

"Shut Up." Kanda said as he drew his sword.

"Innocence activate." Kanda said as he drew his sword up into the air.

"First illusion, Hell's insect." Kanda said. The Akuma pushed back, and with his fang came at Kanda, but was struck down by Kanda's attack, and disappeared.

"Is this truly the end of the world?" Kanda asked as his long hair swayed the passing breeze, and he turned to look up at the moon, which was glowing red. Kanda's eyes softened and he sat down to get some rest. His injuries weren't too serious, but his body ached from the mission before.

"Master Kanda." A finder said as he walked towards Kanda who sat holding his wound. Kanda got up and looked up into the dark sky. He turned his head to follow a shooting star that fell from the sky.

"Let's get moving." Kanda said as he walked away from the location of where he had fought the Akuma.

"Where is the innocence?" Kanda thought as he walked through the dirt road.

"Master Kanda, we should find shelter it will soon rain." The finder said in concern.

"No, we continue forward. We must retrieve the innocence before the Earl does, and we don't have that time to rest." Kanda said as he walked quickly up the hill. Kanda saw several Akuma strolling around nearby a large deserted Mansion.

"Master Kanda, someone is coming this way." The finder said as he walked at a faster pace to catch up to Kanda. Kanda turned his head. He saw a horse carriage moving towards them. Kanda jumped as the carriage made its way through the dirt road. Kanda landed on top of the carriage. The man holding the reins of the horses on the carriage turned his head slightly to see who it was. In shock he slowly turned his head back towards the road.

"Driver is something wrong?" a woman's voice echoed.

"Yes, theirs a strange man on top of the carriage." The driver said as he pulled the bridle of the horse's to stop them as a large object moved into the middle.

"What is that?" the driver said.

"What is that thing?" the driver screamed in terror. Kanda drew his sword and slashed at the Akuma destroying it.

"Stay there." Kanda said to the finder. The finder nodded his head.

"Mistress, are you unhurt?" The driver asked as he opened the carriage door. A young sixteen years old girl came out of the carriage, her long hair of black weaving through the breeze as she looked towards the direction where the Akuma were.

"So it finally begins" the girl said.

"IT FINALLY BEGINS."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Battle continues…..**

"**Mistress."** The driver said, as he bowed his head.

**"Untie, my horse from the carriage."** the young girl said

**"Yes, right away."** the driver said, as he walked towards the horses.

**"Stay here, I will return."** The girl said, as she mounted the black horse.

**"Mistress, be careful."** The driver said, as he watched the horse gallop up the hill.

**"The Earl is finally making his moves, this time it seems he's making them more seriously."** the young girl said, as she looked down towards the dark, deserted mansion. She watched as Kanda slashed through several Akuma, and then took several steps back from exhaustion

**"He must be with the Black Order."** The young girl said as she urged her horse down the hill, where only debris was left from the destruction of the Akuma.

**"This is getting interesting."** The girl said.

**"Why aren't my wounds healing?"** Kanda said irritated, as he breathed heavily.

**"You are at you limit."** The girl said, as she as she watched Kanda take several steps forward to fight.

**"Is this where I end?"** Kanda said inside his consciousness.

**"My, My Mr. Exorcist you have lost a lot of blood."** The Akuma said

**"His injuries are indeed too severe to fight." **The girl thought as she looked down at the ground where several splotches of blood were stained.

**"He's also lost a lot of blood." **The girl said as she frowned.

**"What do you plan on doing, exorcist of the Black Order?"** The girl spoke.

"**What do you planning on doing?"**

Kanda jumped back several steps and held his position. The Akuma began to crowd around him

**"Kanda." **A voice echoed. Kanda turned his head and saw Alan coming over the hill.

**"Stay back; these aren't the Akuma we had fought before."** Kanda screamed. Alan stopped in his tracks, and looked Kanda in the eye. His eyes showed the fiery of ambition, and strength.

**"I'm not backing down."** Alan said. Kanda watched wide eyed at Alan.

**"He has changed."** Kanda thought, as he watched Alan moving forward. A sudden jolt from his chest suddenly, made his vision blur.

**"That bean sprout."** Kanda said, as his body gave out, and he collapsed.

**"Kanda!" **Alan said as he ran down the hill.

**"Innocence, Activate."** Alan said as his arm took shape of a gun, and he fired shots at the Akuma, that were going to finish Kanda.

**"I won't let them; I won't let them hurt Kanda."** Alan said.

"**That child, he has innocence." **One of the Akuma claimed.

**"The Earl will be proud if we take his innocence as well."** Another Akuma said.

**"Yes, Yes, take his innocence, and we will be rewarded."** Another Akuma behind the second Akuma bickered.

**"So, another exorcist arrives."** The girl spoke.

**"How nauseating."** The girl said, as she watched the young boy with white hair fighting the Akuma.

**"He cannot win."** The girl said, as she dismounted from her horse.

**"It cannot be helped. It seems that I might have intervene."** The girl said.

**"Is that a wise decision?"** The voice behind her asked.

**"Taka, you seem to be talking again."** The girl spoke, as she patted her horse.

**"Yes, well you are entering another fight. Are you not concerned that you might interfere." **The horse spoke.

**"I don't think that will be a big problem. That boy seems to be dealing with more than what he can handle."** The girl said.

**"So it seems." **The horse spoke.

**"Will you think ill of me Taka, if I get involved?" **The girl asked.

**"That is not a decision that I shall make." **The horse spoke.

**"Very well, since this is my decision there is no going back."** The girl said.

**"Yes, I understand."** the horse said.

"**Well, let's go help that exorcist, the very boy who holds the very future in his hands."** The girl said as she walked down the hill, and her horse, Taka, silently, followed.


End file.
